


Theseus Bị Ốm

by caochon03



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Caring, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Theseus bị ốm, Newt chăm sóc cho anh trai mình.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	Theseus Bị Ốm

Newt đang viết báo cáo về loài sinh vật mới được tìm thấy gần đây nhứt. Tài liệu cậu biên soạn bao gồm bảy loài sinh vật có mặt trên một cái thuyền chở tới chỗ mấy bọn buôn lậu động vật quý hiếm. Bộ Pháp thuật đã theo dõi những người này kĩ như ánh mắt đại bàng và kịp thời gông cổ chúng lại, bằng chứng đã đủ nên giao nộp số sinh vật này về cho cậu nghiên cứu.

Trong lúc đang làm việc, Newt nghe một ai đó thì thầm qua lỗ tai, cậu ngẩng đầu từ đống giấy tờ và quay đầu lại nhìn thì thấy có bốn Thần sáng đang thì thầm to nhỏ với nhau. Sau khi len lén nghe họ nói gì, cậu có thể biết được có một Thần sáng vừa đi vừa ói dọc cả một hành lang, thiệt là bẩn kinh khủng.

"Tội anh ta quá đi." Một trong số người đó nói.

Newt liếc trở lại đống công việc của mình, cậu tranh thủ làm xong cho lẹ và cất hết vô tủ. Cậu quyết định đi gặp anh trai của mình, từ lúc cậu đi làm ở cái nơi chính phủ thế này thì chưa ghé thăm anh trai mình lần nào cả. Gần đến giờ trưa rồi, Newt nhận ra bốn người hồi nãy đang tranh thủ đi ăn.

Newt lấy cái va li to bự của mình và gật đầu trước bốn Thần sáng kia, và ra khỏi phòng làm việc. Cậu đi dọc hành lang, trong họng kêu ư ử phát khiếp khi thấy một đống bầy nhầy trên tường.

Cuối cùng, cậu cũng tới cửa văn phòng của Theseus và phát hiện ra nó vẫn hé mở. Cậu tự do bước vào và nhìn xung quanh thì thấy anh trai của cậu đang ngồi trên ghế, người khom xuống và đầu thì úp hẳn lên mặt bàn. Cậu đặt cái va li của mình lên cái ghế gần đó và lại gần anh trai mình.

"Theseus? Có chuyện gì? Anh ổn cả chứ?"

Mắt của Newt trở nên hết sức lo lắng khi nhìn nét mặt của người anh trai, tóc thì ướt mồ hôi mồ kê, mặt thì trắng tươi như một tờ giấy. Cậu thử đặt tay lên trán của Theseus thì cậu hoảng sợ, người anh đã nóng kinh hồn. Rồi cậu đặt một tay lên lưng anh.

"Newt đó hả?" Theseus ngồi dậy thẳng người từ ghế, mắt he hé quan sát đứa em trai duy nhứt của mình. Anh dựa đầu vào tay của Newt và kêu lên một cách đau ư ử rồi lại tiếp tục úp mặt lên bàn. "Anh nãy giờ nằm nghỉ xíu đó Newt à."

"Trời đất ơi Theseus, anh đang bị bịnh đó! Anh còn không biết anh đã phát bịnh rồi sao?"

"À anh biết rồi... hèn gì nguyên sáng nay anh không khoẻ mấy..."

"Thế sao anh không nói em sớm mà lại tới đây ngồi? Theseus quỷ thần ơi!"

Theseus ráng ngồi dậy và dựa ghế. Anh vùi mình vào tay của Newt tiếp thì bị Newt mau chóng rụt lại từ sau lưng.

"Anh không thể nghỉ việc được. Anh là Trưởng ban Thần sáng. Anh không thể không có mặt được!!!"

"Mèn ơi anh sốt nặng rồi đó Theseus! Sức khoẻ quan trọng hơn là lo đi làm!"

"Em đang quan tâm anh sao?"

"Chứ sao? Em trai của anh mà, ngoài em ra thì còn ai khác nữa?"

Theseus cười mỉm khoái chí khi nhìn Newt, anh túm bàn tay của của cậu và đặt một nụ hôn lên đó, sau đó quay qua nhìn thẳng cậu bằng mắt khiến cho cả người Newt phát run. "Anh yêu em nhiều lắm Newt. Em lúc nào cũng... cũng tốt với anh hết đó!"

"Thôi nói nhảm đi, chúng ta về nhà!" Newt rụt tay lại khỏi Theseus, làm cho anh phải kêu trong họng vì đánh mất hơi ấm từ người em trai mình yêu thương nhứt.

Newt nhìn xung quanh căn phòng, lại bên dưới chỗ móc treo lấy cái áo khoác của Theseus rồi chồng lên người anh trai mình, giúp anh tự đứng dậy. Cậu dìu anh ra cửa, không quên xách cái va li màu nâu to bự của mình và tắt hết đèn quạt.

Họ đang đi dọc hành lang thì gặp một Thần sáng gác thang máy của nơi làm việc.

"Theseus đang bị bịnh và sẽ về nhà. Tôi dẫn anh trai tôi về nhà và chăm sóc cho anh ấy."

Vị Thần sáng gật đầu và né đường qua một bên. Newt và Theseus tiếp tục đi ra ngoài trụ sợ rồi hai người độn thổ về căn nhà nơi hai người còn đang "ở chung".

" _Alohomora!_ (Mở cửa!)" Newt mở cửa và dẫn Theseus đi vào trong, anh vừa đi vừa té ngã làm cậu xuýt chút nữa muốn té theo.

Người anh trai đứng giữa phòng, đang chờ Newt để cái va li xuống và cất cái áo khoác đi. Theseus bắt đầu nghiêng trái nghiêng phải, trong lúc đứng gần như muốn xỉu ngang xỉu dọc để có thể ngủ tiếp.

Newt giúp anh hết xỉu kịp lúc, đồng thời chìa tay lột đồ của anh.

"Gì mà vội vàng vậy, Newt, nấu cho anh ăn cái đi..."

"Nín giùm tui, Theseus."

Newt vừa lột sạch quần áo của Theseus xong và ném lên trên ghế sofa. Theseus giờ chỉ mặc mỗi có cái quần lót và cái áo ba lỗ lót trong, mắt còn đang ngơ ngác nhìn Newt đang cao hứng với đống quần áo của mình.

"Anh yêu em nhiều kinh khủng Newt à."

Đứa em trai nhìn mà còn phải lắc đầu. Cậu túm tay của Theseus và lôi anh tới một góc căn phòng tắm. Cậu vặn nước và bắt đầu làm lạnh bồn tắm. Theseus soi gương chính mình. Anh đột nhiên cười hả hê làm cho Newt phải quay mặt nhìn anh ngay.

"Anh xấu xí thiệt."

Newt nhìn anh trai mình xong mà phải gầm mặt xuống. Cậu lẩm bẩm nhẹ nhàng, "Chỗ nào mà anh xấu xí hả, chỉ biết nói năng linh tinh." Theseus nhìn chằm chằm Newt khiến cho đứa em trai của mình đỏ hừng hực tái cả da mặt.

"Lột luôn cái áo với cái quần xì luôn đi." Newt nói, lần này không muốn tốn thời gian vô ích.

"Đòi hỏi gì dữ thế..."

"Khẩn trương lên." Newt nháy mắt của mình, nghĩ tới cảnh anh trai mình chẳng còn cái quần áo nào trên người, bản thân cậu bị ép ngưng nhìn đi. Newt không chịu được đành phải he hé coi trộm, cậu nhìn thấy cái thứ dài lòng thòng trước mặt đó, mặt đã đỏ đến tái cả mét.

"Nhìn đủ rồi chứ?" Theseus cười chọc quê và tự mình leo vào buồng tắm nước lạnh. Anh ngồi xuống nhưng mắt vẫn không chịu ngưng nhìn Newt.

"Giờ ngồi nghỉ đi. Anh bị cảm thì anh phải nghỉ ngơi. Tắm xong rồi thì anh đi ngủ, sau đó mấy tiếng nữa em kêu anh ngồi dậy uống thuốc."

"Cậu bác sĩ dễ thương đáng yêu nhứt quỷ thần thiên địa ơi, món thuốc đó là gì thế?" Theseus đăm chiêu nhìn Newt, khoái chí chọc cười.

Gương mặt của Newt đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút thất vọng liền đứng dậy. Theseus vẫn không thèm ngưng nhìn mình nữa. "Anh đã cực kì phát nứng khi anh bị bịnh giống bọn yêu tinh như thế. Anh im mồm mà lo sức khoẻ trước đi. Anh làm tui nghĩ anh đang say xỉn hay gì đó khác nữa."

"Newt, anh mệt là vì anh mệt, anh say xỉn là vì anh uống nhiều rượu, anh chỉ là đang phát điên lên vì em thôi." Theseus cười với cách ngượng ngùng rõ rệt của Newt.

"Em lấy cái khăn quấn cho anh đây!" Cậu ra khỏi nhà tắm và lục cái tủ quần áo của hai người, lấy một cái khăn trắng tinh và trở lại nhà tắm, mắt lo nhìn xuống nền nhà. Newt vừa mới bước vào thì bắt gặp ngay hai cái giò ướt át. Mắt của cậu từ từ di chuyển dọc cái chân đầy lông đó đến khi dừng lại tại cái thứ đó của Theseus. Newt nuốt nước bọt liên hoàn và nhìn thẳng Theseus đang hết sức là bảnh choẹ.

"Mắt anh còn nhìn rõ dữ lắm, Newt à." Theseus mỉm cười một cách yếu đuối rồi lại ngã về vòng tay của Newt. Newt đứng đó chẳng hiểu chuyện mô tê gì đang xảy ra. Cậu lôi Theseus lên gần lồng ngực của mình và kéo anh vào phòng ngủ. Cậu đặt anh trai mình lên giường, lại một cái ngăn tủ và lấy một cái quần lót.

Theseus ngồi dậy và nhìn xung quanh, không biết nãy giờ mình đang ở đâu. Newt mỉm cười trước vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội đó của anh trai và chọi cái quần lót vừa mới lấy vào người anh.

"Mặc vào đi."

"Nếu như anh không muốn mặc gì thì sao?" Theseus khoái trá cười đểu Newt, đứng dậy để mà có thể kéo tuột cái cái khăn trước mặt đứa em trai bé bỏng của mình.

"Tui... tui không biết. Anh mặc vô cho tui ngay!"

Theseus ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, cầm cái quần lót và chịu mặc vào. Anh ngồi trên giường và nằm xuống. Newt lê thêm một bước và đến gần Theseus, kéo tấm chăn bông lại. Cậu không đắp kín hết anh, đắp vừa đủ để anh không cảm thấy ốm hơn nữa.

"Anh yêu em nhiều lắm, Newt à..."

Newt mỉm cười và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán của anh trai rồi nhìn anh nói:

"Đi ngủ đi Theseus."

Ngay lúc Newt vừa dứt ra, Theseus vội ôm đầu của Newt và kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn hết sức mãnh liệt. Sau khoảng hai chục giây, Theseus chịu buông ra và đi ngủ thật! Vừa mới đó đã ngủ ngon lành và anh bắt đầu ngáy khò khò.

Newt đứng kế bên giường mà phải hoảng hốt, bàn tay của cậu đưa lên đặt môi mình, tim cậu đập rất nhanh. Cậu quay đầu đi vào nhà vệ sinh rồi trở lại. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm người anh đang ngủ say của mình và kéo anh qua một bên, cố cười nhẹ nhàng chút rồi nằm nghỉ.

...

9 giờ sáng hôm sau, Theseus ra khỏi phòng của mình trong bộ dạng chỉ có cái quần lót, hai tay đưa lên xoa mắt. Anh đi vào bếp và tự rót sữa cho mình. Tối qua anh còn chả nhớ được chút gì cả. Newt đang mặc cái áo thun to, ngồi đọc sách ở phòng khách vào sáng sớm phát hiện được anh trai mình đã thức nên chủ động đến trước cửa nhà bếp rồi dừng lại.

"Sáng sớm vui vẻ Theseus. Anh thấy đỡ hơn chưa?"

Theseus để ý cách Newt ngượng ngùng và không muốn nhìn vào mắt anh nữa. "Anh khoẻ rồi. Hôm nay còn mệt chút nhưng đỡ hơn hôm qua nhiều. Còn em thì sao nào?"

Newt nhún vai và đi ngang chỗ anh trai mình để lấy nước cam.

"Em cũng mệt như anh. Em ngủ chung với anh nhưng cả đêm anh cứ giựt mình thức dậy, người anh đầy mồ hôi và còn lạnh nữa, em cứ cách ba mươi phút phải lấy khăn lau cho anh cho tới khi nào anh không cựa quậy nữa thì thôi."

Theseus cảm thấy hết sức có lỗi, anh ôm vai của Newt.

"Mấy giờ em đi ngủ?"

"Hơn bốn giờ sáng. Anh không cần lo đâu. Lỗi tại em cả. Em đã vừa ngủ vừa ngẫm nghĩ đến những điều anh làm cho em vào ngày hôm qua..."

Theseus chợt nhớ lại những gì mình đã làm tối qua với Newt, lại còn hết sức có lỗi nữa, những tâm tư thầm kín đó đã bộc lộ ra ngay cho cậu luôn rồi, sắc mặt anh giờ đỏ hẳn.

"Nghe anh nói Newt, tối qua..." Newt quay người lại và đặt một tay khác lên bàn tay của Theseus và nắm chặt lại, ra hiệu không cho nói tiếp.

"Không sao. Em không ghét bỏ anh đâu. Do anh bị bịnh nên anh không biết anh đã làm gì hết. Tối qua cái nụ hôn đó coi như chưa từng xảy ra với em vậy. Anh cũng hết sức là cao hứng..."

Theseus nhìn chằm chằm đôi mắt mang sự đau lòng, đầy giận hờn của Newt, anh muốn nói thêm nhưng không thể. Newt nói tiếp:

"Anh nên về ngủ tiếp đi. Hôm nay anh chưa khoẻ nên anh chưa đi làm được. Em cũng về ngủ bù tiếp đây..."

Newt buông bàn tay của Theseus và bắt đầu đi về phòng ngủ.

Người anh trai hoảng loạn và đột ngột túm cổ tay của Newt. Cậu quay lại và Theseus cúi thấp người xuống, anh vội thổ lộ:

"Nhưng đó là tâm tư thật lòng của anh... những gì đêm đó với em là thật cả!!!"

Sau đó môi hai người lại tìm đến nhau, nó khác so với nụ hôn mơ hồ tối qua. Lần này nó chứa đựng nhiều điều hứa hẹn. Hai người dứt ra và dựa trán vào nhau.

"Tối qua những chuyện anh làm là đúng hết, đó chính là anh yêu em."

Trong phòng giờ im lặng chỉ còn tiếng thở dốc. Newt đẩy ra và nhìn Theseus thổ lộ.

"Em cũng yêu anh... suốt đời này..."

**-HẾT-**


End file.
